1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ground terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ground terminal fitting is connected to an end part of a wire and is connected to a predetermined ground part by bolting. This ground terminal fitting includes a bolt fastening portion to be bolted to the ground part and a wire connecting portion to be connected to the end part of the wire.
Some ground terminal fittings cover a connecting part of the wire and the ground terminal fitting with a water stopping member, such as a heat shrinkable tube, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-285983, to prevent the intrusion of water into the interior of the wire from the end part of the connected wire. A linking portion that links the bolt fastening portion and the wire connecting portion needs to be formed into a bent shape by lifting the wire connecting portion from the ground part to ensure a space into which the water stopping member is to be inserted.
However, the linking portion that links the bolt fastening portion and the wire connecting portion has a smaller width as compared to other parts. Thus, a force due to vibration or the like tends to act on the linking portion in a concentrated manner. Forming such a linking portion into a bent shape creates a stress concentration that gradually reduces strength and may consequently lead to breakage over a long period of time. Thus, a countermeasure has been desired.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a ground terminal fitting capable of alleviating a stress concentration on a linking portion.